


Wiles

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are just plain wiley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by my Masculine Wiles icon and originally written for the Live Journal comm firefly100. Prompt: fair  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and Serenity are the property of Joss Whedon  
> Word count: 200

It wasn’t fair and it had to stop.

He was used to feminine wiles in all their trickiness and could resist them real good. Inara’s tea and conversation, her beautifully kept shuttle and peaceful surroundings. Kaylee’s sunny smiles, coaxing ways and truly magical ways with the engine; River’s big brown eyes welling with tears, her crazy fits and downright spooky mind-reading; they never got to him. Not at all – never.

Zoe’s wiles weren’t exactly like that; they were more soldierly and mostly didn’t work either. Simon wasn’t capable of doing that much believable lying. Wash wouldn’t know a wile if it bit him on the foot, and the Shepherd’s were all religious and easy to ignore.

What wasn’t easy to ignore, in fact it was downright impossible; was the masculine brand of wiles flaunted daily on his ship.

There was the ripped and too tight t-shirts, the grunting while on the weight bench, the continuous food eating, the subtle knife polishing and gun caressing, the arguing, disagreeing and insistence on coin; and the total disregard of every rule he ever set, all contributed to keep Mal right off balance.

He was going to have to talk to his troublesome mercenary.


	2. Wiley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the Live Journal comm firefly100. Prompt: redux, prompt: shot. For evilmaniclaugh and cmk418 who wanted more Wiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Firefly and Serenity are the property of Joss Whedon  
> Word Count: 200

Jayne couldn’t figure out why Mal kept staring at him.

He’d been so gorramn respectable lately it was unsettling.

He hadn’t shot anybody Mal hadn’t wanted shot, hadn’t said one wrong thing at the dinner table or even upset the Doc lately – much. He’d only leered at ‘Nara a couple of times, didn’t get pinched for fighting last time they were planetside; and hadn’t fought with crazy for a whole day.

“So what’d I do?” he growled at the Captain who stared harder and growled back.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Jayne was bewildered.

“Using wiles.”

“I ain’t using wiles,” Jayne said defensively. “Am I?”

“You are,” Mal leaned forward and pointed accusingly. “Stop it.”

“Why would I be using…?” Jayne’s voice trailed off and he looked – really looked, into the Captain’s eyes.

The man might be staring, growling and accusing, but something else was there. Something that appeared to be…lust?

Jayne was plenty familiar with lust. His gaze fell lower and he leered at the imminent bulge in Mal’s pants. _Yep. That was lust for sure_.

“Maybe I do got some wiles,” he reached for and, rubbed the bulge teasingly.

“Yeah maybe,” Mal groaned, and grasped at a bulge himself.


	3. Wiliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for firefly100, prompt: redux and prompt: move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG13 I think. There’s lots of euphemisms  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon  
> Word count: 100

“We gotta move this some place else,” Mal gasped as his man parts got all riled up.

“Ok,” Jayne wrapped his free arm round the Captain’s neck and dragged him bunkwards.

They practically fell down the ladder and somehow Jayne’s fingers had Mal’s suspenders loosened and pants pushed down in nothing flat.

Mal fended off the wandering hands and said sternly. “Just so’s you know. I’m top.”

“Na ah.”

“Ah ha.”

“How ‘bout we take turns?” Jayne tumbled them onto the bed and cunningly used his mouth to continue the argument.

_Yep. The man had wiles_. “Turns it is,” Mal groaned.


End file.
